Rick's Family Reunion
by fatcatwalker
Summary: Michonne, Daryl, the kids, Carol, and Ezekiel reunite with Rick and later Michonne surprises him with the rest of his family, but what will happen when he sees Negan before knowing he's changed.


Notes: I hope I did ok portraying Connie. Nobody knows who's on the radio, but I wanted to make a story of how it might be like if it turned out to be Ann. Carol and Ezekiel aren't together on the show, but I guess you can say they made up after the war in my story. When Kelly is there I put quotes when she's speaking for Connie and instead of saying Connie said, I say Connie signed. When Kelly isn't there she uses a note pad book and she can also read lips.

Rick's Family Reunion

The Whisperer war was over and Alpha, Beta, and all of the other Whisperer's were dead Thanks in part to Negan who fought in the war with everyone else after he gained the trust of everyone after saving Judith. Now he was one of them. Rosita and Gabriel were kissing when the radio came on. It's just static.

"We don't have to stop for static," Rosita said, going for another kiss.

"You're right. If anyone comes through then we'll stop." They continued kissing.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Gabriel immediately stopped kissing Rosita and ran to the radio and she crossed her arms and gave him a frustrated look.

"Ann? Is that you? Ann?" Rosita was interested now and she ran to the radio.

"Where the hell have you been? I was there for Gabriel and he told me everything!"

"Rosita," Ann said, sounding annoyed. Gabriel looked at Rosita and put a finger to his lips. Rosita rolled her eyes. "Are you there Gabriel?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Where are you Ann?"

"I've been trying to get in contact with you for over six years," Ann said.

"We just got the radio working again," Gabriel said. "Are you ok Ann?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm at that place I told you about. I'm happy. Are you happy?"

"Damn right he's happy! We're together now, so don't even think of coming back and …!"

"Rosita!" Gabriel raised his voice.

"I'm glad you're happy. Even if it's with her." Rosita looked like she wanted to reach through the radio and strangle her. "That's not why I've been trying to get in contact with you."

"Why?"

"I've got some amazing news."

"What is it?"

"He's alive!"

"Who? Ann? Ann?" Gabriel looked at Rosita.

"What? Don't tell me you're blaming this on me."

"If you didn't go off on her that would have given us more time." Rosita held his hands. "I'm sorry. You're right. I was just a little jealous." Gabriel scoffed.

"A little?" Rosita laughed.

"Fine. A lot." He got closer to her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." She smiled and they kissed.

"Now about the last thing Ann said. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Rosita?" They both said it at once.

"Rick!" They ran to the radio.

"Ann! Ann!" They were both yelling and banging on the radio.

"I'm here. What was the last thing you heard me say?"

"He's alive," Gabriel said.

"I got cut off. You didn't hear the rest."

"What?" Rosita asked.

"What did you say Ann?" Gabriel asked.

"Rick is alive!" They looked at each other in shock. She confirmed what they were thinking. "He's alive, but he's in a coma. That's why he hasn't tried to make it back."

"I don't know how long the radio will work. You have to tell me where you are," Gabriel said.

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter. It's too far away to drive. You need a helicopter." It's a long story, but I'll try to make it short. I had been planning something for a long time, but the plan went wrong. I wanted to go with them, but they wanted something in return.

Someone who was labeled an A. I didn't have anyone and was hoping they might take me anyway and then I saw him. He was by the river and he was injured when they were hovering near me in the helicopter. I told them that I don't have an A, but I have a B. I also told them that I was helping a friend that helped me and they agreed. When we were both in the helicopter he woke up and I told him that he was going to be ok." Gabriel laughed and gave Rosita a hug. She laughed too.

"It's a miracle. Please Ann. You have to pick Michonne, Judith, and RJ so they can see Rick," Gabriel said.

"It's not up to me. It's up to the one who flies the helicopter. He found the place."

"Well couldn't you ask him?" Rosita asked, with attitude.

"I will, but there's no guarantee. They don't want to waste fuel."

"This is important," Gabriel said. "He needs them and they need him right now more then ever. If he can feel them next to him I bet he'll wake up."

"I'll try my best and then contact you when I get an answer."

"If they agree, you have to tell Rick. Even if he's in the coma he can probably still hear you."

"I will."

"Thanks Ann."

"I'll let you know as soon as possible."

"We have to tell Michonne," Rosita said, rushing toward the door. Gabriel grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"We can't. Not until we get an answer."

"I don't trust her completely after what she did, but whether or not she's telling the truth, we have to tell her. We can't pass up the chance that Rick is alive. No matter what we think of Ann," Rosita said.

"Ok." It had been three days and there was no answer from Ann. Gabriel and Rosita were switching off so someone was always there if Ann responds. It was Rosita's turn and she walked through the door.

"Anything yet?"

"No."

"I know what we can do while we're waiting," Rosita said, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling. She kissed him. They were in the middle of undressing each other.

When Eugene walked in Gabriel and Rosita had their shirts unbuttoned. He goes straight to the radio.

"Any luck with the radio?"

"No," they said, as they tried to button up before Eugene saw, but he turned around and they weren't done yet.

"I know what's going on here," Eugene said. They began talking at the same time, assuming that he was talking about the radio and forgetting that they weren't fully dressed. "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold your horses!"

"You were saying you know what's going on?" Gabriel asked.

Yeah."

"What?" They both asked.

"You were going to do the horizontal bop."

"Yeah. Exactly," Rosita said.

"Ok. Well I'm sorry for interrupting you. You may commence with getting your hump on." They took a deep breath.

"What if she was lying and that's why she's not getting back to us," Rosita said. "What if this is like one last kick in the gut for you, me, and everyone else."

"I hope not. For Michonne's sake."

"Hello? Gabriel? Rosita? Are you there?" They ran to the radio.

"Yeah! Were here! What's the answer?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." They hugged each other.

"What do we do now?" Rosita asked.

"Whenever they're ready, I'll have somebody fly out there to pick up Michonne."

"Give us a few days. I'm sure Michonne is going to need some time to take this in," Gabriel said.

"Ok."

"How do we know if we can trust you," Rosita asked.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that. I wouldn't do that to my worse enemy."

"If this is a lie or a trap, you're as good as dead," Rosita said.

"I know, but I'm not. You'll see soon enough."

"We'll get in contact with you when we get an answer from Michonne," Gabriel said. "Ok," Ann said.

"Let's go tell Michonne, Rosita said." They knocked on the door and she opened it.

"We need to talk to you right now," Gabriel said.

"What is it? Is everything ok?"

"It's more then ok," Rosita said.

"If it's true, then this will be the miracle that you have been waiting for."

"Please come in."

"Are Judith and RJ here," Gabriel asked.

"No."

"Good. We don't want to get their hopes up until we know for sure," Rosita said.

"Know what?"

"You're going to want to sit down for this," Rosita said.

"Ok." She sat down. Rosita held her hands.

"Rick might be alive." She looked like she was in shock.

"How did you find out?"

"Over the radio. It was Ann," Gabriel said.

"Ann?"

"Yeah, but he's in a coma," Rosita said. They explained everything. She got up.

"No wonder why we couldn't find him. Daryl and I looked everywhere."

"We can't be to sure though. We can't trust her completely after what she did to Gabriel." "No. He is. I can feel it. We can always feel it. That's why we never gave up looking. You have to tell Ann I'm ready to go. I have to tell Daryl. I'm not leaving without him. He's been with me through all of it and then some, so it's only right that we finish this search together."

"We'll tell Ann and you tell Daryl and then we'll meet up at the radio," Gabriel said. "Ok." They hugged Michonne. Michonne hurried over to the Hilltop and climbed up the ladder to where Daryl was sleeping. "Wake up Daryl." He woke up startled and grabbed her arm.

"Sorry," he said.

"No. I'm sorry for startling you." He nodded his head and got up.

"It's ok.

"I have good news." She started laughing. "Great news," she said, eyes brimming with tears. He knew just by looking at her.

"He's alive. Isn't he." She nodded her head and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." His eyes were brimming with tears too. They hugged. "Gabriel and Rosita came over to tell me that Ann contacted them through the radio." She explained everything. I don't want to tell Judith, RJ, or the others until I know for sure."

"You think she's lying?"

"It's possible, but I can feel him," she said starting to cry. "He has to be alive."

"I know he is," Daryl said. "I could feel it too."

"I think we should go first and tell the others to bring Judith and RJ later when we find out for sure. Rosita and Gabriel want us to meet them at the radio. They're trying to contact Ann. Will you come with me?"

"Hell yeah." She laughed. Earl was working. "Hey Earl."

"Hey."

"I'm going to be gone for a while and I was wondering if you can tell the others."

"Sure, but is everything ok?"

"Yeah and thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok." They practically ran through the door.

"Any luck yet?" Michonne asked.

"She's not answering" Rosita said.

"Is anyone there?" Ann asked. They all ran to the radio. Michonne picked the up.

"Hello? Ann?"

"Yes. I'm here. Hello Michonne."

"Is it true? Do you have him?"

"Yes I do and I have some more good news. He's awake." Michonne smiled.

"He is?"

"Yes." Everyone else was smiling too. Even Daryl.

"Can I talk to him please? I need to talk to him," she said, crying.

"He's taking a walk outside so he can get his strength back."

"What!" Michonne yelled.

"Are you crazy! He'll die!" Daryl yelled.

"Listen to me. It's ok. Believe it or not there are no walkers here."

"What? How is that possible?" Gabriel asked.

"We're not sure. It was like that when the man that discovered the place found it."

"If this is a trick you're going to regret it," Daryl said.

"I know. Rosita told me something similar. As much as I would like to stay on here until he comes back, this thing can shut down at any minute," Ann said. "Someone should stay at the radio at all times and I'll let you know when the helicopter arrives. The pilot will be waiting for you by the broken bridge. How many are coming?"

"Just me and Daryl for now."

"Ok. Hey Rick. There's someone who wants to talk to you." Michonne looked at the others. They were smiling and she smiled back.

"Rick are you there?"

"I'm here." She closed her eyes and then smiled and started crying. Gabriel, Rosita, and Daryl were smiling too. She could hear him crying too.

"Are you ok?" Michonne asked.

"I'm fine now. I lo…"

"No," she said, in a low voice. "Rick!" She cried out over and over again as she cried and banged on the radio with her fists until she was bleeding. It was like she was loosing him all over again.

"Michonne!" They all yelled out. Daryl pulled her away from the radio and into his arms and he held her as she cried.

"He's alive Michonne. He's alive." She nodded her head. He held her hands. "You have to go to Siddiq," Daryl said.

"I can't. He'll want to know how it happened and I don't know if I'm up to explaining right now."

"I can do it," Rosita said. "I was always stitching up Abraham's hand when he would open his wound again. I could sneak into the infirmary and get the stuff," Rosita said. "Ok. Thank you." She hugged her and she left. Rosita came back and Michonne was sitting with Gabriel and Daryl.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." When she was done, Gabriel and Rosita waited by the radio while Daryl and Michonne went to Aaron's to tell Judith and RJ, who were having a play date with Gracie, that she would be going away for a while. They knocked on the door.

"Hey Michonne and Daryl."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Can we talk to you?" Michonne asked.

"Sure. Come in and sit down. Are you ok? What happened to your hands?"

"I'm fine. It's not important right now. You'll find out later."

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"Me and Daryl are going to be leaving for were not sure how long."

"Why?"

"We can't tell you exactly, but eventually everyone will find out and will want to be where we are too. Rosita and Gabriel are the only other people who know why were leaving." "What about Judith and RJ?" Aaron asked. "I was hoping that you and the others could take care of them while I'm gone."

"Of course. Anything you need, we're here." They stood up and Michonne gave Aaron a hug.

"Thank you."

"Wherever you're going please be safe."

"We will," Michonne said. "I want to talk to Judith and RJ now please."

"RJ, Judith, Gracie!"

"Yes daddy. What is it? Hi Michonne."

"Hello Gracie." Michonne gave her a hug.

"Hi Daryl."

"Hey." She hugged Daryl.

"Daryl!" Judith hugged Daryl and so did RJ.

"Hey there."

"Mommy!" RJ yelled and he ran to Michonne and she picked him up.

"Hey RJ. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah!"

"That's good."

"What are you doing here mom? Is it already time to go home?" She sat down with them. "Me and Daryl are going somewhere far away. So far that were going to need a helicopter to get there."

"Cool! I've never seen a helicopter before," Judith said.

"Me neither," RJ said.

"You can't be with us when the helicopter comes. You have to stay here," she said, starting to cry.

"Don't cry mommy," RJ said, putting a hand on her face. She hugged him and then Judith joined in the hug.

"We're going to miss you mom."

"I'm going to miss you too. Take care of your little brother for me ok?"

"Ok."

"As soon as I can I will let you know when you can be where I am and I'll have a big surprise for you and RJ."

"Ok mom." She hugged them both again.

"Gracie?"

"Yes Michonne." Michonne held her hands.

"Can you please help your daddy take care of Judith and RJ please?"

"I can do that," she said with a big smile.

"Thank you Gracie." She gave her a hug.

"Judith?" Daryl said.

"Yes Daryl?"

"Can you take care of Dog for me?"

"I would love too! This time I'll make sure he doesn't get away."

"I know you will. Thanks." He gave her a hug. "Can you also bring him with you when you come?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Let's go," Daryl said.

"Can you tell Siddiq and Eugene for me Aaron?"

"Yeah. I will." They hugged Aaron goodbye. They got a few feet away from the house and she broke down. She felt horrible leaving the kids behind and not being able to tell them why. Daryl hugged her.

"It's ok. It's worth it. They'll know soon enough."

"I know."

"Let's see if Rosita and Gabriel have heard from Ann yet," Daryl said.

"Ok. Anything from Ann yet?" Michonne asked.

"No," Gabriel said. They waited for what seemed like forever and then Ann finally came on.

"Hello?"

"Ann!" Michonne answered.

"The pilots here."

"Ok. Thank you Ann. We'll be right out."

"Ok." They went to where the helicopter was going to be.

"Please take care of Judith and RJ while I'm gone."

"We will," Gabriel said.

"Thank you." They exchanged hugs and waved goodbye as the helicopter flew away. When they got close they could see a bird's eye view of the place.

"It looks just like Alexandria," Daryl said.

"It's beautiful," Michonne said. It was dark out, but it was lit up inside. They landed next to some other helicopters. They walked up to these tall gates. There were two men on either side keeping watch.

"Ann has been expecting these two."

"Open the gates," one of the men said to the men standing inside by the gates. They walked in and it felt like when they first walked into Alexandria.

"Where's Ann?"

"She's been notified that you're here. She'll be here soon." They saw her walking toward them.

"Welcome to our community."

"Thanks. It's beautiful here. It reminds us of Alexandria," Michonne said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking when me and Rick first arrived here."

"How is he? Where is he?" She asked.

"Don't worry. He's fine. You just missed him. He's taking a walk right now. Follow me and I'll make you some tea while you wait for him to come back."

"That sounds nice. Thanks," Michonne said.

"I hate tea." She laughed.

"Well I think we might have some beer."

"I could go for that."

"Good." Michonne smiled at him and shook her head.

"What?"

"Don't ever change." He smirked. They sat down at the kitchen table. They talked and laughed as they shared their memories of Rick with Ann. Michonne couldn't wait any longer and she stood up. "I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here waiting any longer. I've waited long enough."

"He should be on the way back, so you could meet him half way if you want." Michonne looked at Daryl.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"No. This is you and Rick's moment. We'll have ours. This is yours." Michonne smiled. "Ok." She went outside and started running.

"Oh shoot," Ann said.

"What?"

"It's going to rain." She grabbed two umbrellas, but Michonne was already halfway down the street. "It's going to rain Michonne!"

"I don't care!" She yelled back.

"Nothing will stop her now," Daryl said. "Not even a heard of walkers. She would slice through them like butter." She scoffed.

"I believe it." It felt like she was running forever and then she saw him. They stopped. He looked different. His hair had grown out and she couldn't wait to get her hands in those curls. He was clean shaven and he was wearing sweatpants and a t- shirt. He wasn't wearing his infamous boots. Instead he was wearing some tennis shoes, but the best thing he was wearing was that beautiful smile after seeing her. He was thinking the same thing. She looked different too. Her hair was different, but the best thing was that beautiful smile after she saw him. She started running again and he started running too. He knew he wasn't strong enough yet, but he didn't care. Walking wasn't going to get him to her fast enough even if she's running. They ran into each others arms and he spun her around as they both laughed and cried.

"God I've missed you," he said putting a hand on either side of her face. She did the same.

"Me too. More then you'll ever know. We're the ones who live." Michonne said smiling. Rick smiled and nodded his head. They started kissing. Slow at first, savoring the moment and then the kiss got passionate. They were kissing for a while and then it started pouring. They stopped and then started laughing hysterically. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," she said, running her fingers through his wet curls.

"Is Judith here? Is she ok? What about the others are they here?"

"She's fine, but she's not here yet and neither are the others. I didn't want her here until I knew what she would be walking into. The others will be coming later too, but Daryl did come with me. We never stopped looking for you."

"I can't wait to see him. What happened to your hands?" He asked, holding them up and kissing them.

"After you got cut off on the radio, I started banging on it. It felt like I was loosing you all over again," she said, tearing up.

"I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again," he said, putting a hand on her face. They kissed.

"Rick. There's something else I need to tell you." Suddenly his knees gave out and he held onto Michonne's shoulders to hold himself up and she put her arms around his waist.

"I'm ok. You just make me weak in the knees." She laughed. "What were you going to say?"

"It could wait. Let's get you back. You need to rest." He nodded. They headed back to Ann's house. Daryl and Ann were still sitting at the table when they walked in. Daryl got up and got on the other side of Rick to help him.

"I'm fine. Really." They reluctantly let him go.

"You're soaked. You have to go to your room, change, and rest," Ann said.

"I'm not going anywhere until I give my brother a hug," he said, his voice breaking when he said brother. Daryl and Rick practically ran to each other and Daryl almost knocked Rick over. They were both crying. They pulled away from the hug, but were still holding each other.

"I tried Rick. I tried. Me and Michonne looked everywhere."

"It's ok. You would have never found me. There's no way anyone would have figured that I was flown away by a helicopter." Daryl scoffed and Ann and Michonne laughed. "Yeah," Daryl said.

"I've missed you brother."

"Me too." They smiled at each other and hugged again.

"Ok. Time for bed. I'll make you some food, Ann said.

"Yes mom." Ann laughed.

"I'm here. I'll take care of him now."

"Good. He's a handful."

"I know," she said, smiling at Ann.

"Tomorrow we can talk about getting more of your people here."

"They're your people too Ann," Michonne said.

"Especially after what you did for Rick," Daryl said.

"He helped me. I couldn't just leave him there." Michonne gave her a hug. Daryl put a hand on her shoulder and said thanks. "Thanks. That means a lot. I never really felt a part of your group."

"Well your family now so get used to it," Rick said.

"Thanks."

"See you guys tomorrow," Michonne said.

"We can catch up later," Daryl said.

"We have plenty of time to do that now," Rick said.

"Yeah." They smiled at each other.

"Good night Daryl."

"Good night brother." That was the first time he called him brother and Rick couldn't just leave after that. He gave Daryl a hug. "It's been true for a long time, but I just couldn't say it until now."

"Thank you Daryl," Rick said. He gave him a nod.

"Good night Michonne," Daryl said.

"Good night Daryl," Michonne said, smiling.

"Would you like something to eat Michonne?"

"No thanks. I just want to take care of Rick right now."

"Alright."

"Would you like something to eat Daryl?"

"No thanks. I think I just want to go to sleep."

"Alright. Let me show you to your house."

"I'm ok with the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Sit Rick. I'm going to take care of you."

"Whatever you say." She took her time undressing him, caressing him with her hands along the way and gently putting her hand over the scar he had from being impaled. "I'll explain it later." She kissed him and then continued undressing him. She stood up to get him some clothes, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She laughed and she put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his curls. They started kissing.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I am resting. I'm sitting here with my beautiful girlfriend in my lap." She smiled. "I need you Michonne," he said reaching up and putting a hand on her face.

"I need you too." She gave him a kiss and then got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get out of these wet clothes. Do you have a problem with that?" He didn't say anything and just shook his head. "I didn't think so. Lie down and rest." He laid down on his side so he can watch her. She slowly took off her clothes, putting on a show for him. When she was done she walked over slowly, got on top of the bed, and crawled over him until she was face to face with him.

"Hello beautiful," he said, reaching up and pushing back some dreadlocks that fell forward.

"Hello handsome."

"I love the new look."

"Thanks." They started kissing and he ran his hands down her back and felt her scar. "What happened to you Michonne?" She started to tear up.

"I'll explain it to you later. I want to be in this moment with you."

"Ok." He wiped her tears away.

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"Are they dead?"

"Yes."

"Good." He could see the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She nodded her head, afraid she might breakdown. "It wasn't …?"

"No. it wasn't anyone you knew. She was my best friend and there's more to it, but all I want to think about right now is you and me." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok. I heard enough. I'm not going to make you relive it."

"Thank you."

"I love you," Rick said.

"I love you too." They made love. When they were done Rick was holding Michonne in his arms. "Are you ok?" Michonne asked Rick.

"Am I ok? Is that a trick question?" She laughed. "I haven't felt this good since the last time I saw you."

"Me neither." There was a knock on the door.

"It's Ann. I have your dinner."

"Can you leave it at the door please?"

"Sure. If you're hungry Michonne, I can make you something too?"

"She'll be sharing with me."

"Ok." They heard her walk away.

"Great. I'm starving." He got up a little to quickly and had to sit down. She knelt down behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I think I wore you out," she whispered in his ear.

"In the best possible way." She rested her head on his back.

"I'll get your food." She kissed him on the cheek and then got up. She gave the tray to Rick after he sat up and then she sat up next to him. It was grilled cheese and tomato soup with a glass of red wine. She watched as he dipped one half into the soup and took a bite. "Mmm. This is so good. What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat like that before."

"This is my favorite. It's all I've been eating for dinner since I woke up. When I woke up I had a craving for it. I haven't had it since my child hood. I miss Judith," he said, tearing up. "I want to introduce her to this."

"You will. Soon enough and we have a surprise for you when she comes."

"I can't wait, but in the meanwhile …" He dipped the other half and held it up for Michonne.

"No way. That's disgusting," she said, making a face and holding her hand up.

"Oh come on. You don't know what your missing. Please." She laughed.

"Fine." He held it up for her and she took a bite. "Oh my god. That really is good."

"I told you."

"Your turn." She dipped his half in the soup and fed it to him. "I know something that tastes even better," she said.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." He leaned in for a kiss and she reached for the wine.

"This wine."

"Ha ha." She laughed.

"Ahhh. Come here."

She gave him a kiss.

"I am exhausted thanks to you," Rick said. She smiled and settled down in his arms again.

"Good night Rick."

"Good night Michonne." Rick woke up to Michonne talking in her sleep. He kissed her on the lips and she woke up and gave him a hug. "Are you ok? You were talking and crying in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Yeah." He wiped away her tears.

"It was a short dream. In the dream, I woke up and you weren't here and then when I really woke up I realized you were here and it was just a dream."

"You said my name and Judith's too, but you also said a mans name."

"What? Who?"

"RJ. Do I have to be worried?" She sat up and he sat up too. She started laughing and crying at the same time.

"No. You should be happy."

"What? Why?"

"Think about it." He sat there for a moment then gave her a shocked look. "We did it?" "We did it," she said, laughing and crying at the same time. He started laughing and crying too.

"I have a son."

"Yes," she said, still laughing. They hugged and then started kissing.

"We need to tell Ann to send a helicopter out so she could bring them and the others here." She put a hand on his face.

"I want that too, but I just got you back and I want it to be just us for a little bit longer." "That sounds nice." They started kissing and then made love again.

"Can you tell me how you got your scar? I knew you were hurt, but I didn't know how?" "I was trying to lead the walkers away from the bridge. The horse got scared and threw me off and I landed onto some rebar that was sticking right up and I got impaled. I was

surrounded by walkers and knew I had to do something or I was going to die there. I used my belt and some rebar that was above me to pull myself up and off of the rebar. When I was off I crawled to the horse and climbed on. I headed toward home, but I was in and out of consciousness and I saw visions of Shane, Hershel, and Sasha." Michonne started tearing up. "They kept me going." He started to tear up too. "I was by the bridge and I collapsed and had my last vision. It was all of you running across the bridge to fight the walkers and then you were there kneeling in front of me. You told me it's not over. We

don't die. You put a hand on my face and asked me do you want to know why I love you? Because you are a fighter and you never give up, so fight Rick. Fight for me. Fight for all of us. I said you're my family. I found you, I said touching you. You did you said smiling. I said this isn't real and you said yes it is and then kissed me and told me what the others told me which was to wake up and that's pretty much when you and the others came. I couldn't have you risking your lives for me, so when I saw the dynamite I knew what to do. Next thing I knew I was on land, but I was out of it and I woke up in the helicopter to Ann telling me that I'm going to be ok."

"Rosita explained Ann's part in it to me."

"Yeah. She explained it to me too after I woke up."

"How was that for you?"

"I thought that I was waking up from my first coma and it was all a dream. I was relieved at first thinking about Carl, Lori, and Shane being alive and cried happy tears and then I remembered that if none of it was real then none of you existed and I started to panic and cry at the thought of it. Ann heard me and came to my room in the infirmary. As soon as I saw her I remembered. I was so happy to know it wasn't just a dream. I asked her how long was I in the coma and she told me six years. I missed so much of Judith's life. I had to see her. I started asking for you and saying that I needed to see you and Judith. Then

she said that Gabriel and Rosita are going to tell you that I'm alive, but in a coma and as soon as they get an answer from you they would get back to me. All I could do was wait."

"Thank you for telling me." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Your welcome." He kissed her. Daryl knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Rick asked. "Daryl. Ann wants to talk to us."

"We'll be out in a minute." Michonne helped Rick get dressed and then she got dressed.

"You know you don't have to help me anymore. I just love the attention from you." She put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know. I love exploring you again. Even if you're not weak anymore, I love taking care of you. I'll always take care of you." They kissed and then went to talk to Ann. Ann and Daryl were sitting at the kitchen table. They all said good morning and Daryl got up to give Rick a hug. They sat down.

"How are you?" Daryl asked.

"I'm feeling great, especially now that I've been reunited with you two." He smiled and nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Ann asked.

"Hell yeah!" Daryl said. Everyone laughed. "What?"

"I meant Rick."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok," Rick said.

"I'm hungry too actually," Michonne said.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on starving my guests. How do eggs, bacon, and orange juice sound?"

"That sounds good," Rick said. Everyone agreed.

"Alright. Coming right up." They talked while they ate. "How many people are coming on the next flight because the pilots ready when you are?"

"Judith and RJ for sure," Rick said.

"You know?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. Michonne said his name when she was dreaming." Rick scoffed. "To be honest, I was a little worried, but she told me I should be happy …" Daryl got up and so did Rick. "Congrats man." He gave him a hug. "I think he's a little Carl in the making."

"Thanks."

"Who else do you have in mind?" Ann asked. Michonne looked at Rick and she started to tear up. Rick looked at her and he knew right away and began to tear up too.

"No. Who?" She grabbed his hands.

"Addie, Rodney, Frankie, DJ, Tammy Rose, Henry, Enid, Tara, and Jesus." He started crying and Michonne got up and so did Rick. Michonne hugged him and wiped his tears away. Daryl got up and put a hand on Rick's shoulder and then walked away to go outside. "Daryl wait," Michonne said. Daryl stopped with his back still turned. Rick put a hand on his shoulder and Michonne held one of his hands.

"Please turn around Daryl," Rick said. He turned around, eyes brimming with tears.

"You always want to be alone and close your self up when you loose someone, but were not going to let you this time," Michonne said.

"Your not alone brother. You have us and everyone back home," Rick said. Daryl nodded his head and they both hugged him at the same time and he couldn't hold in his emotions anymore and they all cried. Ann couldn't help but get emotional too. It reminded her of the family she lost. Rick reached out a hand to Ann and she walked up and grabbed it. "Your not alone either Ann," Rick said.

"You still have family." Michonne said.

"Your one of us," Rick said, and he smiled at Michonne and she smiled back, remembering when Rick told her that's what Carl said about her. They cried for a while and then sat back down.

"We had a new enemy and they called themselves the Whisperers. They wore walker masks to blend in and if you cross over to their land they kill you," Daryl said. "They killed them."

"Are they dead?"

"Yeah. They're all dead," Daryl said.

"I wish I could have been there to help."

"I'm glad you were here. Safe," Michonne said.

"Same here," Daryl said.

"Another thing is Maggie took Hershel and left. Now she's living with Georgie and the twins, but she writes letters."

"Why did she leave?"

"I'll just say that I'm not her favorite person right now and she just left without any real explanation. Well she didn't give me an explanation anyway. Now the letters have stopped and I'm just hoping she's ok."

"Me too," Rick said. "I need to see Judith and RJ and I know who else I need to see right away." Michonne smiled and nodded her head, knowing exactly who he was going to say. "Carol and Ezekiel. They have to be first."

"Ok."

"I'll tell the pilot and you make contact on the radio."

"Ok," Rick said.

"Gabriel? Rosita? Are you there?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah. We're here," Rosita said.

"So how's Rick?" Gabriel asked.

"He's good," Rick said.

"Rick!" They both shouted.

"Better then good," he said, smiling at Michonne. She smiled back.

"I bet. You have your girl and your best bro back," Rosita said.

"How are you guys?"

"We're better then good too," Gabriel said, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled.

"We're together," Gabriel said.

"That's great. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks. There's something else, but you'll see when you see us."

"I know about Henry, Enid, Tara, Jesus, and the others, so I want Carol and Ezekiel and Judith and RJ to come first."

"You know about RJ?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. I know about RJ. I can't wait to see him."

"He's wonderful," Rosita said.

"You are truly blessed," Gabriel said.

"Thanks."

"We understand why you would want to see Carol and Ezekiel first."

"I can't wait to see both of you."

"We can't wait to see you either. We're going to tell Carol and Ezekiel you're alive and then we'll tell Judith and RJ," Gabriel said.

"We would like to surprise Judith and RJ, but you could tell Carol and Ezekiel."

"Ok," Gabriel said.

"You guys will be on the next flight."

"See you then Rick," Gabriel said.

"See you guys." They went to tell Carol and Ezekiel, who were staying at the Hilltop. "Open the gates. It's Rosita and Gabriel," Kal said. "Go get Ezekiel and Carol." They saw them walking toward them. They exchange hugs.

"How are the both of you?" Rosita asked.

"It still feels like it just happened," Ezekiel said.

"I still have nightmares," Carol said, and started to cry. Ezekiel held her. Gabriel held her hands.

"And this too shall pass."

"Thank you," they said. Gabriel smiled.

"We know something that will help you heal," Gabriel said.

"I can't imagine what can help us heal," Ezekiel said.

"Unless you have our son nothing can help us now," Carol said.

"We don't have your son, but we have Rick," Rosita said.

"Rick is alive?" Carol asked. Carol and Ezekiel looked at each other and smiled. "But how?" Carol asked.

"It's a long story, but Ann and Rick can explain it better," Rosita said.

"Ann?" Carol asked. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Like I said, he knows about Henry and wants to see you guys."

"Do Michonne, the kids, Daryl, and the others know?" Carol asked.

"The kids don't know yet, but Daryl and Michonne are with him now," Gabriel said.

"Michonne didn't want to tell the kids yet until she knew Ann was telling the truth, so now she wants it to be a surprise for them."

"They'll be coming with us then?" Carol asked.

"Yes," Gabriel said.

"Well let's go now," Carol said, with a smile.

"Where is he?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's not that easy." Gabriel said. "You can only get there by helicopter."

"I can't wait to hear what Rick has to say," Carol said.

"It sounds like he has quite the story to tell," Ezekiel said.

"What about you and the others?" Carol asked.

"We'll get our turn, but right now Rick wants to see you and the kids."

"He knows about RJ?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah," Rosita said.

"He must be so excited to see him," Carol said.

"Yeah. He is," Gabriel said.

"What now?" Carol asked.

"You go get the kids. They're at Aaron's having a play date with Gracie," Rosita said. "Should we tell Aaron?" Ezekiel asked.

"I think Michonne wants it to be a surprise. We told you guys because Rick wants to see you right away and we wanted to give you some good news," Gabriel said.

"Ok," Carol said.

"We'll tell Ann that you're ready." Rosita said.

"Ok. Let's do it," Carol said. They told Jerry that they would be leaving for a while and he would find out soon enough what's going on. They went to Alexandria and knocked on Aaron's door.

"It's so good to see you Carol and Ezekiel." They hugged. "How are you?" Aaron asked. "We're getting through this together," Carol said. "Michonne wants to see the kids now, so were here to pick them up."

"Ok. Judith, RJ, Gracie! Come here please!" They came running down the stairs. "No running."

"Sorry daddy."

"That's ok. Just want to be safe."

"Carol, Ezekiel!" Judith gave them a hug.

"Hello Judith," they said. RJ and Gracie hugged them too.

"Mom left us and she didn't tell us why, but she did say she would be going on a helicopter."

"That sounds like fun and she'll tell you when she sees you both," Carol said.

"Mom's coming home!"

"Mommy's coming home! Yea!" RJ yelled and started jumping up and down.

"No. Better." Carol said, smiling.

"What?" Judith asked.

"You get to go on the helicopter with us now to go see your mom," Carol said.

"Cool!" Judith said.

"Helicopter!" RJ shouted and started jumping up and down again.

"An adventure that will lead you to something that will change your lives forever," Ezekiel said.

"Are you ready?" Carol asked.

"Let's go now!" Judith said. "I just need to get Dog into a carrier."

"There used to be a dog here, so I'm sure we could find the carrier in the house they were in," Aaron said.

"That would be great!" Judith said.

"Ok," Aaron said.

"Can we come too daddy!" Gracie asked.

"No. Not now, but soon." Gracie hugged Judith and RJ goodbye and then hugged Carol and Ezekiel. Then they hugged Aaron goodbye. They went to see what was going on with Gabriel and Rosita. They were walking out the door when they were just arriving.

"Did you get a hold of Ann?" Carol asked.

"Yeah." Gabriel said. "The helicopter will be here soon." When the helicopter arrived, they hugged each other goodbye. When the helicopter took off RJ was a little scared at first, but Judith held his hand and told him to look out the window.

"Wow," he said, in shock at how high up they were and how everything was so small now. Ezekiel had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. Carol looked at him and smiled.

"Is my king afraid of helicopters?"

"Helicopters, airplanes, flying in general." She held his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Better?"

"Much better," he said, opening his eyes. He gave her a kiss and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is everything ok back there?" Judith asked.

"Yeah. The king was just a little scared too."

"You'll be ok king. RJ was scared too, but now he loves it."

"It's fun!" RJ yelled.

"You are very brave RJ," Ezekiel said.

"Judith helped me."

"And my queen helped me," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Look RJ! It looks like home!"

"Look Ezekiel. It looks like Alexandria." They landed and then they waited by the gate.

"They're here!" The gates opened and they were greeted by Michonne, Daryl, and Ann. "Mommy!"

"Mom!" They hugged Michonne. RJ and Judith hugged Daryl. Judith opened the carrier and Dog ran to Daryl and knocked him to the ground. He started licking him and Daryl started laughing. They had never seen Daryl laugh before and they laughed too.

"Ok boy. I missed you too." Dog sat up and Daryl got up. "Good Dog." Carol hugged Michonne. When they parted Carol put a hand on her face.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." They were both tearing up.

"What happened?" She asked holding her hands. She explained what happened so that only Carol could hear, not wanting to spoil the surprise for Judith and RJ. "And now here you are. You found him."

"Yes I did." Carol hugged her again. Carol hugged Daryl.

"I'm happy for you too Daryl. You have your brother back."

"I knew he was alive. I would have never given up."

"I know." Ezekiel hugged Michonne.

"You must be over the moon."

"I am."

"I heard you have something to do with Rick being alive?" Carol asked.

"Yeah." Ann said.

"Rosita said it would sound better coming from you and Rick," Ezekiel said.

"Then I'll wait for Rick before I say anything."

"How was the ride?" Michonne asked.

"RJ was scared, but I held his hand."

"You're a great big sister," Daryl said.

"The king was scared," RJ said.

"Really?" Michonne asked.

"Yes. The king is afraid of flying," he said, sounding embarrassed.

"It's ok. I helped by holding his hand too," Carol said, smiling at him. Michonne smiled. "Was this our surprise? Another place that looks like home?" Judith asked.

"No. Something so much better," Michonne said.

"Are you ready?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah!" They both yelled. They all laughed.

"Ok. Let's go," Michonne said. They all headed toward the house. Rick was waiting in the living room. He was pacing back and fourth when he heard something he never wanted to forget. RJ and Judith laughing. He started tearing up and then he saw them. He

saw Judith wearing Carl's hat and RJ holding Michonne's hand and he couldn't hold it back anymore and he started crying. Judith recognized him right away.

"Dad!" She cried out and then ran to him and he picked her up. Judith started crying too and so did the others. "I missed you so much dad."

"I missed you too." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then put her down and knelt down. "So you remember me?"

"I have to admit I was starting to forget how you sound like and look like, but I remember when I would hug you or you would pick me up and I would play with your curly hair and then one day you cut your hair and I couldn't do that anymore." She put a hand in his curls and started playing with it. "Now I can." Rick smiled and hugged her. RJ looked at Michonne.

"Daddy?" She knelt down.

"Yes. He is your daddy," she said, starting to cry. "Do you want to …" Before she could finish he was running to him.

"Daddy!" He started crying again and RJ jumped into his arms while he was still kneeling down and he knocked Rick down, Rick taking RJ down with him as he fell backwards. He started tickling him and they were both laughing now. The others were laughing too. Rick reached out his hand to Judith. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her down and she yelled out and then started laughing when he started tickling her and then both of them. Dog wanted to join in the fun and ran to them and started licking the three of them, tail wagging like crazy. Laughter filed the whole room now. They all needed this moment. "Stop daddy!" RJ said, laughing.

"Yeah dad! Stop!" Judith said, also laughing.

"Oh fine. Your no fun," he said getting up quickly, both of them still in his arms. RJ and Judith yelled out and then laughed and then he put them down. Judith's hat had fallen down. He picked it up and put it on her.

"Thanks dad."

"It looks great on you."

"I miss Carl," Judith said.

"I do too," he said, tearing up. He hugged her.

"I have something you might want back dad." She reached for his gun and held it out for him. "I think this belongs to you." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I think you have that wrong. That gun is yours. It's been yours for a long time now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks dad." She gave him a hug.

"And you." He picked RJ up and spun him around and he laughed. "You're perfect." He gave him a kiss on the head and looked at Michonne and smiled and she smiled back. He put RJ down and pet Dog.

"Who is this?"

"This is Dog," Judith said.

"Is this you're dog?"

"No."

"RJ?"

"No."

"Ok then I think I know who he belongs to." He looked at Daryl and smiled.

"How did you know?" Judith asked.

"Only Daryl would name his dog Dog." He smiled at him and Daryl smirked at him. "Come here Dog." Dog came running and sat next to Daryl. Rick was so overwhelmed with everything, he didn't even notice Carol and Ezekiel. He started to tear up again at the sight of them and then started crying when he hugged Carol and she started crying too. "It's so good to see you again,"

Rick said.

"You too. Especially after thinking you were dead for six years." They parted from the hug. "I'm sorry I didn't look for you. We all thought you were dead, except for Daryl and Michonne. They never gave up on you." He held her hands.

"It's ok. I understand."

"You have nine lives," Carol said.

"That reminds me of someone," Rick said smiling at her. She smiled back. "I'm so sorry for your loss." He hugged Carol again and then hugged Ezekiel. "He was a good kid." "Thank you," they said.

"Now back to your beautiful family," Ezekiel said. "It was fait. Under impossible circumstances you found your queen," he said, putting a hand on Rick's shoulder. "And you found your king," he said, putting a hand on Michonne's shoulder.

"To be honest, it was Ann that brought us together," Rick said.

"I agree," Michonne said.

"We would like to hear about it," Carol said.

"How about over dinner? Ann asked. Is that ok Rick?"

"I would like that," Rick said.

"That sounds good," Carol said.

"By the way, I love the hair," he said, running a hand through it.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"It's because he's gone. Isn't it?" He asked, referring to Ed.

"Yeah." Ezekiel gave her a kiss and Rick hugged her. Later that night they were catching up over dinner.

"Can I be excused dad?"

"Sure."

"Thanks dad." She hugged him while he was still sitting down.

"Can I be excused too daddy?"

"Yes you can."

"Thanks daddy." He got up and Rick bent down to give him a hug. He went to the living room with Judith. Rick started tearing up.

"Sorry. It's going to take some time to get used to being called dad again and now daddy from my son."

"Don't apologize Rick. You have every reason to be happy and shed some happy tears for a change," Carol said. He smiled and Michonne wiped his tears away.

"That's right. You lost a son, but was blessed with another," Ezekiel said. "I hope one day we could say the same," he said, starting to tear up and looked at Carol. She smiled at him and wiped a tear that fell down his cheek. He smiled at her and they kissed.

Everyone smiled. Ann and Rick explained everything to Daryl, Ezekiel, and Carol. Michonne got some new information hearing it straight from Ann. He talked about his visions of Shane, Hershel, and Sasha. Carol, Ezekiel, and Daryl were tearing up when Rick talked about his visions of Hershel and Sasha. Ezekiel didn't know Hershel, but he knew Sasha. When they were done explaining everyone got up and thanked Ann and gave her a hug. They hugged Rick and thanked him for saying his side of the story too.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a wonderfully overwhelming day," Rick said.

"I couldn't say it better," Michonne said.

"The kids must be exhausted and I am too," Carol said.

"Yeah. I think me and my queen are going to bed."

"Yeah. I think so too," Ann said.

"Yeah. Me too, but I think I'll take a walk with Dog first," Daryl said. They all said goodnight.

"I'll show you to your house."

"Hey. Can I come with you?" Daryl asked.

"Sure," Carol and Ezekiel said.

"Your couch will be free when you get back," Michonne said, smiling and joking with him like she used to do. He scoffed.

"Yeah." Carol smiled at Michonne and she smiled back. Rick smiled too. Rick and Michonne walked into the living room.

"Ok time for …" They stopped when they saw RJ and Judith sleeping on the couch. RJ was laying on Judith's lap and Judith was sitting up with her head tilted to the side. Her hat had fallen off. They stared at them for a moment.

"Their amazing," Rick said.

"Yes they are." Rick kissed Michonne and they hugged.

"Let's go put them to bed," Rick said. She smiled at him.

"Ok." They walked up to the couch and Rick picked RJ up and smiled then kissed him on the head. Michonne picked up Judith's hat and then picked her up. They headed toward the bedroom. They laid them in the middle of the bed, covered them up, and then kissed them on the head. Judith woke up when Rick kissed her on the head, which also woke RJ up.

"You're not leaving again, are you dad?" Judith asked.

"Stay daddy," RJ said. Rick started tearing up and so did Michonne.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" RJ asked.

"Promise." RJ reached up for a hug.

"Pinky swear?" Judith asked, holding up her pinky.

"Pinky swear." Rick hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night dad."

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

"Goodnight mom."

"Good night Judith." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Good night RJ." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night mommy. I love you."

"I love you too RJ."

"Good night RJ." He kissed him on the head.

"Goodnight daddy."

"I love you RJ."

"I love you too daddy." Rick was in shock at first. That was the first time RJ said I love you. He started to tear up. He gave RJ a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Michonne had tears streaming down her cheeks. They changed and then got into bed. They leaned over the kids to kiss each other goodnight.

"I love you Michonne."

"I love you too Rick." The next morning they woke up to Judith and RJ jumping on the bed.

"Get up! Get up!" They yelled.

"Why?" They asked, still trying to wake up, but still smiling.

"It's a surprise," RJ said.

"A surprise?" Michonne asked. "Well what do you say daddy?" Michonne asked.

"Since mommy agrees, I say I can't wait. You know what the surprise is, don't you Michonne?"

"Maybe," she said, giving him an innocent look.

"Come on. Let's go," Judith said, grabbing Michonne's hand and pulling her toward the door. RJ did the same with Rick.

"Wait!" They stopped and looked at Michonne.

"What?" Judith asked.

"Well look at us," Michonne said.

"We have to get dressed," Rick said.

"Oh yeah! Silly me," Judith said, throwing her hands up and shaking her head. They laughed and Judith grabbed RJ's hand and they waited outside the door. After they got dressed, Michonne was looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"You'll see. Got it!" She came up behind him and wrapped a silk scarf around his head for a blind fold.

"I'm not complaining, but I don't think now's a good time for foreplay." Michonne laughed and hit him in the arm. He laughed. "Another time maybe?" Rick asked. "Definitely." She came back around to face him and she gave him a kiss. He smiled.

"I love you Michonne."

"I love you too Rick." She gave him another kiss. "Now let's go. Your surprise is waiting for you." She grabbed his hand and led him to where the kids were waiting. Judith and RJ took over, each of them grabbing a hand. They lead him outside and to the house where Carol and Ezekiel were staying. They opened the door and the kids led him into the house. They let go of his hands and he could hear them running away and laughing. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She came up behind him and took off his blindfold.

"Surprise!" He was faced with the most wonderful surprise. All of his family was standing in front of him, but there were some faces he didn't recognize. He started to cry at the sight of them. A flood of memories came over him as he looked at each one of them. There was of course Daryl, Carol, Ezekiel, Judith, RJ, and Michonne who he had been reunited with and then there was Ann who had saved him. There was Aaron, Gracie, Gabriel, Rosita, Eugene, Siddiq, Jerry, Nabila, their kids, Alden, Earl, his baby, and the new faces who were Magna, Yumiko, Luke, Connie, Kelly, and Lydia. He stood there, not sure what to do.

"Hi."

"Hi," they all said, except for one of the people he didn't recognize, who said hi in sign language after reading his lips.

"I'm so sorry." He laughed. "I'm just in shock. It's been six years since I've seen most of you and some of you I need to meet, but first, whose idea was this."

"Mine," Ann said. "I didn't realize how many new people there were, including a baby and kids, until Michonne told me after I asked her how many more people were coming and I realized I was way off, so I decided it was time to use our biggest helicopter that's been sitting around doing nothing because there's never been enough people to use it. It

was Michonne's idea to make it a surprise. I told everybody about everything that I was doing and how I saved you. They thanked me for saving you and hugged me."

"You are now officially one of us," Gabriel said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Thank you. All of you have made me feel part of your family."

"Because you are," Rick said, smiling. She smiled back. "Thank you for this. It's a wonderful surprise." He hugged and kissed Michonne.

"You're welcome. I think this is something you needed. We all did really."

"I think I'm ready to tell my side of all of this, Rick said"

"Are you sure?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok." He explained everything from being impaled, to the visions, to blowing up the bridge, to Ann saving him, to the coma, and to him waking up. Everyone who knew Sasha and Hershel were getting emotional. When Rick was done they thanked him for telling them. He walked through the crowd. Gabriel and an obviously pregnant Rosita walked up to him hand in hand. He hugged both of them.

"It's good to see both of you."

"You too," they said.

"I would have never guessed. I personally thought you hated him."

"Yeah. I thought so too," Rosita said, "but I was wrong. We're complete opposites, but we're perfect together."

"She's my soul mate." Rosita kissed him on the cheek. "Like I told Michonne, you are truly blessed." He hugged him again.

"Thanks and it looks like you have been blessed too. The both of you in more ways then one. Congratulations." Gabriel looked down and Rosita cleared her throat.

"It's not his."

"Oh. I'm sorry. My mistake."

"Don't be. We're all good. All of us," Rosita said.

"Wow. Eugene. I knew he always liked you, but I didn't know you liked him. He always seemed to get on your nerves."

"Yeah. He does get on my nerves and he likes me, but I don't like him like that." Gabriel laughed.

"He's in love with you."

"Then who is the father?"

"Siddiq."

"Really."

"We didn't love each other. It was just for fun, but we're still friends and we all sat down and talked and now we have an understanding."

"I have a lot of respect for the three of you. It usually doesn't turn out that way before or after the world ended," he said, thinking about how things went for Lori, Shane, Judith, and him.

"I have Eugene to thank for that," Gabriel said. "He made me see the error of my ways and I stopped feeling sorry for myself and went to make it up to her."

"That's really big of him, considering how he feels for you," Rick said.

"Yeah. I know," Rosita said. "You are a true badass, surviving that explosion," Rosita said.

"I can't believe it myself. I'm going to talk to more of my family now. I have a lot of catching up to do. See you."

"Have fun," Rosita said. They hugged Rick. Rick saw some of the new people walking toward him. It was Magna, Yumiko, Luke, Connie, and Kelly.

"Hey! Welcome back from the dead!" Luke said, with a big smile on his face and his arms outstretched. He hugged Rick and Rick knew right away he liked this guy. The others gave him a look. "What? It's true." They laughed. Rick laughed too.

"It's ok. He's right. Everyone thought I was dead, so thank you. It's good to be back. I'm Rick Grimes."

"I know. Everyone has said nothing but good things about the infamous Rick Grimes and I am the not so infamous Luke." Rick laughed.

"Nice to meet you Luke."

"And these are my comrades Magna, Yumiko, Connie, and Kelly." They all waved as they were introduced.

"Nice to meet all of you."

"We were actually saved by your daughter," Luke said.

"Really?"

"She's a real brave girl," Luke said.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for her," Magna said. "She talked them into taking us back to Alexandria and then we met Michonne unlike her daughter she was a real hard ass."

"Magna!" They said and Connie signed, with a shocked look on her face. Rick laughed. "It's ok. Since you're here I know Michonne considers you family and don't tell her this, but she is a hard ass sometimes." They laughed, Kelly signing for Connie. "But she's also a badass," Rick said.

"Reminds me of someone," Yumiko said, smiling at Magna. She smiled back and gave her a kiss.

"Ahhh. If you two were any sweeter we'd have cavities," Luke said, smiling. Kelly started talking for Connie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rick. Michonne is a very lucky girl."

"Thank you, but I'm the lucky one." Connie smiled and put a hand over her heart.

"You have a cool family Rick," Kelly said.

"Thanks."

"There's so many people here I think I could speak for the others when I say that I want to talk to all of them," Luke said. They all agreed. They all hugged him. He watched them walk away. Connie walked up to Earl and waved at him and then ran a hand over the babies head. Luke passed Alden as he was walking up to Rick. "Look. It's my best bud," he said patting him on the shoulder as he passed.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey," Luke said, smiling at Alden.

"It's good to see you Alden."

"You too." Rick hugged him. "I was with Enid."

"She was a nice girl. Did she stick with being a doctor?"

"Yeah and she was a great one. Plus Siddiq was there to train her. We had been together for a while and Enid was having trouble figuring what she should call me and then she made it official at the fair the day she died. I was her boyfriend." He started to tear up. "I'm sorry." He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. I caught her crying a couple times before we got together. I asked her why she was crying and she told me about Carl and how he was her boy friend and he got bitten trying to help Siddiq, who was a stranger at the time. Me and Enid became friends after that. Your son was brave like his father."

"I think Carl would have agreed with you being with her because he wanted everyone good and bad to come together and help each other and so a savior and his girl friend ending up together, I know he would be happy for you both."

"I would like to think so. For the record, I never considered myself a savior."

"It took me a while to realize that there was more to you then that. I wanted to say I'm sorry for not bringing the saviors back like you wanted me to. I wasn't in my right mind after loosing Carl. I had every reason to bring them back. They were helping us, but I killed them anyway."

"It's ok. Most of them were good people, but you were going through something."

"I consider you family," Rick said.

"Thanks. Me too." Eugene was coming up to him. "I guess that's my cue to leave," Alden said.

"You don't have to."

"It's ok. I'm going to talk to more of your people."

"Our people," Rick said.

"Yeah." He smiled and Rick smiled back. Rick hugged Eugene.

"I like your new due Eugene," he said, holding his braid up and then letting it go, making it swing back and fourth briefly.

"It's not as good as the original, but it grew on me. No pun intended. I'm so glad you're back from the dead, but not of the walker variety."

"Yeah. Me too. How are you Eugene?" He asked, not wanting to ask outright about Rosita.

"Well I'm just hunky dory considering the love of my life doesn't love me and she loves Gabriel and is having a baby with Siddiq, but I will always hope to be pulled out of the friend zone by Rosita and pulled into a kiss. Wishful thinking that is. Even though what's not to like. I know I'm lacking in the looks department, but I'm smarter then most people. I have a dry but good sense of humor and I have this new due, but yeah. I'm great." Rick laughed. "Did I say something that tickled your funny bone?"

"No. Just you being you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Eugene hugged him, gave him a salute, and then walked away. Rick smiled. Aaron and Gracie walked up to him and Aaron gave him a hug. Aaron started to tear up.

"I can't believe you're here."

"I know. Me either," he said, smiling. "Your beard is longer then the last time I saw you. I like it," Rick said.

"Thanks, but it's not as epic as yours was when I first met you. You scared the hell out of me. That thing was intimidating."

"You didn't seem scared when you were trying to convince us to come back with you." "I was."

"Daddy."

"Oh! This is Gracie." Rick knelt down. Aaron knew that Rick knew her, but he didn't want Gracie to know how yet.

"Hello Gracie. I'm …"

"Rick Grimes!" She said, with a big smile on her face. Rick smiled. "My daddy told me all about you." Rick was surprised she knew him and wondered what Aaron told her.

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"All good stuff I hope."

"Yeah. You're a hero."

"Thanks."

"Hey honey. I need to talk to Rick. Can you play with the kids?"

"Sure daddy."

"Thanks."

"Nice meeting you," Gracie said. She gave him a hug. He smiled.

"It was my pleasure." She ran to the other kids. Rick stood up. "She's delightful." "Thanks. She always has a smile on her face."

"How much did you tell her about me exactly?"

"I told her about when we first met and how you didn't trust me at first and you even punched me. She said ouch that must have really hurt." Rick laughed. "I also told her how I lead you and your group to Alexandria and over time once we started trusting each other we became a family. I told her about how you and your group taught us and gave us the courage to fight and when walkers broke through we all fought together and won. I

told her how you saved me and our people countless times and in the end you made the ultimate sacrifice by giving your life so we wouldn't be attacked by a herd." Rick put a hand on his shoulder and smiled and Aaron did the same.

"Did you tell her how she ended up here?"

"Not the whole story. Not now. She's too young. I want her to keep her innocence for as long as possible. I told her that you found her and I offered to take her in."

"There's more to the story Aaron." He told him how he actually found her and Aaron was in shock, but he understood.

"You didn't know. You were just defending your self."

"That's what I tell myself, but I'm not to sure."

"I know you Rick. You wouldn't have killed him if you knew. It sounds bad, but I'm glad and I thank you for doing that because if you didn't I wouldn't have Gracie and she's exactly what I needed after Eric." Rick hugged Aaron. "I'll let you get back to everybody."

"Ok." He smiled at Aaron and he smiled back. Siddiq came up to him. They hugged.

"Congratulations you're going to be a father." Siddiq looked surprised. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No. It's fine. I'm happy Rick. I can't wait to be a father. I just wasn't expecting you to know."

"I brought it up because I assumed Gabriel was the father."

"It's ok. Anyone would think that knowing that Gabriel and Rosita are together. We all talked it out, so it's not as awkward anymore."

"I know. Rosita told me. You are going to be a great father."

"I learned from the best."

"Thanks." They hugged. "I see Jerry coming. I'll see you later."

"Alright."

"Dude your alive! You the man!" He said with a big smile. He gave Rick a hug.

"I might not be for long if you don't loosen your grip a little," he said, laughing.

"Oh. Sorry man."

"It's ok. It's exactly what I need right now."

"He's just a big teddy bear," Nabila said, going to hug Rick.

"A very strong teddy bear," Rick said. They laughed. "Who are these little ones?"

"This is Savanna, Nicolas, and Marie," Nabila said, holding baby Marie. Rick knelt down.

"So nice to meet you. I'm Rick."

"Hi," they both said at the same time. Rick stood back up.

"May I?"

"Please," Nabila said. She handed her to him. He smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've held a baby. I wish I was here to hold RJ when he was born," he said starting to tear up.

"You have no reason to be sad. It's a happy time in your life," Nabila said.

"You have your family back and a son that's named after you. Look at us," Jerry said, "we have three, so you and Michonne can definitely have more of your own."

"Thank you both," he said, smiling and gave them both a hug at the same time.

"We're going to mingle with the masses now," Jerry said, "you have your whole family back. Enjoy it."

"I will." He smiled and they walked away. Earl walked up to him with Adam in his arms. He gave him a one armed hug. "I'm sorry about Tammy."

"Thanks. She loved this little guy."

"What's his name?"

"Adam. Before they took away my Tammy Rose, Connie rescued him from a horrible fate and then we took him in. If I didn't have this little one I think I might start drinking again."

"No you wouldn't. You're stronger then that now," he said, smiling.

"Thanks." He hugged Rick. "I'm going to introduce Adam to more people."

"Alright." Daryl and Lydia were walking up when Rick over heard them talking.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Rick is a very friendly guy and he's like a brother to me." Rick smiled. "He'll welcome you like family." She nodded her head. "Hey Rick."

"Hey." They hugged.

"This is Lydia." He hugged her and she was pleasantly surprised. She wasn't used to being hugged.

"Any friend of Daryl's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"See. I told you."

"How do you know Lydia?" Daryl looked at Lydia for approval to tell Rick. She nodded.

"She's the daughter of the leader of the Whisperers." She looked down. "She's nothing like her Rick. She's a good kid."

"I know that or she wouldn't be here with you now Daryl." She looked back up.

"Your family now Lydia," Daryl said.

"You are," Rick said, smiling.

"Thanks. I think I want to get to know your family some more."

"Don't forget, it's your family now too." She smiled.

"Alright. Let's go," Daryl said.

"If it's ok, I would like to do this on my own."

"Are you sure?" Daryl asked.

"You both said I was family and Rick, you told me that it's my family too, and so I shouldn't be afraid of family. Not anymore."

"Damn straight," Daryl said. Daryl hugged her and she smiled. It was their first hug. She walked away.

"I think you would make a great father one day." Daryl scoffed.

"That's what Aaron told me along time ago when we were building the bridge."

"He was right."

"Do you know anyone who would take this redneck ass hole?"

"You underestimate yourself Daryl," he said, smiling. "Only time will tell. I met the new group. They're really nice."

"Yeah. They're cool."

"I don't know them well, but I think you do, so you can tell me how I do," he said, putting an arm around Daryl's shoulder. "Luke is funny. Magna reminds me of Michonne, a hard ass and a badass according to her girlfriend Yumiko, who is like

Magna except instead of being a hard ass and a badass, she's a quiet badass. Kelly is also quiet and signs for her deaf sister Connie, who is sassy and stubborn, but really sweet and they are all bad asses in their own way. So how did I do? Daryl?" Daryl was distracted.

As soon as he heard Rick describing Connie, he noticed her in the crowd and found himself fascinated by how she was laughing out loud and throwing her head back, but he couldn't hear it he could only see it. It was the most beautiful thing he's never heard.

"Daryl hey!" He said, patting him on the back. He glared at Rick, knowing he was caught staring, but he couldn't hide that he was blushing.

"What?"

"You were staring at Connie. Weren't you."

"Yeah. So."

"So remember when I said only time will tell? It looks like that time is now."

"Really Rick? You're setting me up?"

"Come on. Admit it. She's cute."

"She's alright."

"Yeah. You keep telling yourself that brother," he said, patting him on the shoulder." Why don't you go talk to her?"

"What makes you think she likes me like that wise guy?"

"What's not to like Daryl?"

"Thanks Rick."

"Sure and if you want a second opinion you can ask Carol and she'll say the same thing." "You weren't supposed to know in the first place, so I don't think I'll go around opening up to people about my feelings."

"You already did with me, Carol, Michonne." He gave him a look that can kill. "And I can go on and on."

"Please don't." Rick laughed.

"Ok then go over there."

"Anything to get away from you." Daryl was walking toward Connie and she smiled and he waved and then when Daryl was just inches away, Connie was pushed by Kelly. She fell forward and Daryl catched her, putting his arms around her and holding her up. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey," Daryl said.

Hey, she mouthed, knowing he would be able to read her lips. She looked back and saw Kelly and now knew that Kelly pushed her. She glared at her. Kelly shrugged her shoulders.

"Oops." Connie rolled her eyes. Kelly knew she liked Daryl. Rick was watching too and knew that Kelly was trying to play match maker too. Kelly looked at Rick and he smiled. She smiled too, knowing that he also wanted the same thing for them. Connie and Daryl stayed like that for a while and then he let her go.

"Are you ok?" She smiled and nodded her head. She went to a small desk that was against the wall and found a pen and notepad book. She forgot hers at home. She came back. She starts writing and they start a conversation with her reading his lips.

I'm sorry, but someone whose name starts with K pushed me. Daryl scoffed.

"Great minds think alike."

Rick? He nodded his head and she laughed.

Can you believe that they think we like each other? Connie wrote.

"They should mind their own business. Like I would be any woman's type."

You're right.

"Hell yeah I'm right. I wouldn't be good boyfriend material." She shook her head.

No. You're right it isn't any of their business, but they're not completely wrong. She smiled at him. I'm reading her wrong. I have to be, but I'm so good at reading people, but I can't be right on this one.

"You're shitting me right?" She put the notepad book and pen in her pocket and then she simply smiled and reached out her hand. "I'm not good at this shit." She laughed. She took her notebook out again.

It's ok. Let me take the lead. She reached out her hand again and he was hesitant, but this time he took her hand. She smiled and he smiled too. They walked around hand in hand. When they were out of sight Kelly and Rick walked up to each other and gave each other a fist bump.

"Their cute together," Rick said.

"My sisters been through a lot. She deserves some happiness and it looks like she's found it in Daryl."

"You know, for the longest time we all thought that Carol and him would get together. There was so much history. Then she found Ezekiel and it was clear that he was the person she was meant to be with and Daryl's meant to be with Connie. One thing about Daryl is if he starts caring about someone he will never stop. Also he is very loyal."

"That sounds just like my sister." Daryl and Connie were walking through the crowd and everyone was smiling. Carol and Ezekiel approached them. Carol hugged Daryl and put her hands on either side of his face and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Daryl." She hugged Connie. "You are perfect for him and are a very lucky woman." She took out her notepad book.

Yes I am and thank you, she wrote and smiled. Ezekiel hugged them both.

"There are so many beautiful things that will help heal the pain. Rick is alive and now new love. There's so much to be happy about."

"Yeah there is," he said, smiling at Connie. She could read his lips and smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and put his head down.

I'm going to show my new boyfriend off.

"Have fun," Carol said. She pointed to them and held up two fingers. They walked away. Magna, Yumiko, Luke, and Kelly walked up to them. Kelly started signing for Connie. "Look at these love birds," Luke said. He hugged them. Kelly hugged them.

"I knew you would end up together. You just needed a little push."

You need a little push, she signed, and then pushed her. Kelly laughed.

"Ok ok. I get it."

Thank you though, Connie signed.

"Anything for my sister." They hugged. Magna went up to Daryl and pointed a finger into his chest.

"If you ever hurt her I'm going to kick your ass." Yumiko pulled her away.

"I'm so sorry. Congrats you two." She gave them a hug.

"You don't have to worry. I would never hurt her."

"I know that," Kelly said. "Rick vouched for you."

"I know you and Rick brought us together. Thank you." He hugged Kelly. "We're going to go now," Daryl said. Connie hugged all of them and waved bye as Daryl held her hand, leading the way this time. They went up to Rosita and Gabriel. Connie put a finger up and then left.

"Look at that. She's already leaving you," she smiled. He scoffed. Gabriel looked at her. "What? You know I'm just messing with you. You two look great together" she said, smiling at him and gave him a hug.

"I know and thanks." Connie came back with Kelly.

"Now I'll know what you're saying Daryl since I'm not facing you and to make it easier on me she'll sign for Gabriel and Rosita too and she'll speak for me so I don't have to use the notepad book," Kelly said, speaking for Connie now. They hugged Kelly.

"How are you and the little one?" Daryl asked.

"We are fine," she said, putting a hand on her belly. "She's kicking up a storm and keeping me up all night."

"You," Gabriel laughed, you're tossing and turning like crazy."

"You are sitting pretty Mr. I have to deal with the hard stuff."

"You wont have to worry about that after the baby is born because I will be getting up every two hours and you can sleep in and I can change diapers too."

"Thanks," Rosita said, and then gave him a kiss.

"You guys are sweet together," Connie signed.

"Thanks," they said.

"When you were gone I told Daryl that I thought you looked great together." Connie hugged her.

"Thank you."

"We're going to make some more rounds now," Daryl said.

"Sounds good," Rosita said. They exchanged hugs.

Do you think you can come with us Kelly? Connie signed.

"Sure sis"

Thanks. They approached Jerry, Nabila, and the kids.

"My man. You found some good loving. Cool." He hugged both of them at once.

"Thanks," she signed.

"Thanks man."

"Sure." Nabila hugged them and Jerry and Nabila hugged Kelly too. Connie knelt down. "Are you having fun?" Connie signed. They nodded their heads and smiled.

"Good." Connie gave them a hug. Connie stood back up and acted like she was cradling a baby in her arms. Nabila smiled and said ok. She handed Marie to Connie and she rocked Marie in her arms and smiled at Marie and started tearing up. Connie could feel Daryl looking at her and she looked up and smiled.

"Are you ok?" She smiled and nodded her head. A tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away. Kelly knew why she was getting emotional and even Daryl had an idea, but wasn't going to bring it up unless she did. She moved the baby toward him. He nodded his head and said ok. She handed the baby to Daryl and he smiled at Marie, remembering when he held Judith. "Are you lil ass kicker number two?" They laughed. Connie was looking at Daryl and loved to see him like this. She knew that he would make a great father and wondered if her second chance might be with him someday. Daryl handed Marie back to Nabila.

"We're tired mommy and daddy," they said, pulling on their hands.

"We're going kids," Nabila said.

"Looks like the kiddos want to knock out early," Jerry said, so we're going to ask Ann if they can sleep in one of the houses until the gatherings over.

"They're tuckered out," Daryl said. They exchanged hugs. After they left, Eugene approached them.

"So Mr. I'm better on my own isn't on his own anymore."

"Nope."

"I'm as happy as a cat with catnip for you two."

"Thanks," Connie signed.

"Yeah. Thanks Eugene," Daryl said.

"No problemo. Well I'm going to get my mingle on." They hugged. He went up to Kelly. "Much respect."

"Thanks," she said, laughing, sounding a little baffled. He walked away. "I like Eugene. He's unique. Like my sister." Connie smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah. He's cool." Aaron walked up with Gracie.

"Hi Daryl, Connie, and Kelly," Gracie said, and hugged them.

"Hi Gracie," they said. Aaron hugged them too.

"You might get those exploding diapers after all." Connie and Kelly didn't know what he was talking about, but they had an idea and still laughed.

"Yuck gross!" Gracie said. They laughed. Daryl wasn't laughing though.

"Too soon man. Too soon." He went up to Daryl.

"Sorry buddy. I'm just happy for you. Both of you," he said, smiling at them.

"It's ok," Connie signed, and she hugged him.

"Are we good Daryl?"

"Always." He hugged him.

"Come on daddy. I want to talk to the king and queen," she said with a big smile. "Remember I told you that there not really a king and queen." She laughed.

"Of course daddy. I just like calling them that." Connie, Kelly, and Aaron laughed and Daryl smiled.

"See you later."

"See you," Connie, Daryl, and Kelly saw Rick, Michonne, and the kids and they walked up to them.

"Daryl!" Judith ran up to him and he knelt down and gave her a hug. RJ joined in the hug. RJ and Judith hugged Connie and Kelly too. Daryl stood up and hugged Michonne. "This will be good for you. She'll be good for you. I know because it was good for me in more ways then one," she said, smiling at Judith. She smiled back.

"I know she will. I've never met anyone like her before."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"What was that about?" Connie signed.

"You," Daryl said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Don't worry. Daryl has nothing but good things to say about you," Michonne said, going in for a hug and then hugged Kelly. Connie put her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed again.

"Are you blushing?" Rick asked, smiling.

"Yeah. So."

"So it's nice to see you happy brother." He gave him a hug.

"Thanks."

"You're perfect for him," Michonne said to Connie.

"He's perfect for me."

"So whose idea was this?" Daryl asked. They both raised their hands.

"Actually we didn't know we we're both in on it until we saw each other from across the room," Kelly said.

"I saw Kelly push you Connie."

"I saw Rick and then we smiled at each other."

"We make a good team," Rick said, going up to Kelly and hugging her.

"When I found out I wanted to make you disappear again." They laughed. "But now I want to say thanks. She's one of the best things that have happened to me since this worlds gone to shit."

"You're welcome." Connie gave Rick a hug and signed thank you.

"You're welcome." Daryl gave Kelly a hug.

"I'll take good care of her."

"I know." They fist bumped. The helicopters weren't going out again that night, so everyone stayed overnight. In the morning, Daryl was taking an early morning walk with Connie and Dog. Ann also liked to take morning walks and was on her own walk. Rick was making himself some coffee and then went up to the window. He was about to take a sip when he saw something that terrified him. It was Negan playing with the kids, but all he could see was Negan with the kids and immediately thought they were in danger. He dropped his mug. Michonne heard it and went running for the kitchen. Rick turned around in a panic and bumped right into Michonne. She grabbed his arms. "What's wrong Rick? Are you ok?"

"We have to go outside! We have to save them!" Michonne held him still and looked over his shoulder and out the window. She laughed. He looked at her in shock. "We have to do something Michonne!"

"No we don't."

"What? Did you see who's out there?"

"Yes. Now follow me." She grabbed his hands. "Watch your step. I'll clean up after we're done talking." She leads him to the living room and they sat down. "I wanted to tell you sooner so you weren't blind sighted, but there never seemed to be a good time. I told him to stay in the house until I come and get you. The kids must have spotted him looking out the window and convinced him to play with them."

"Am I missing something here?"

"You're missing a lot. The kids are fine. Negan's one of us now. There was a storm and we had to let Negan out of his cell or he would freeze to death. Dog ended up escaping and when they had to leave safety to go to Aaron's house, she heard Dog and went after him and then Negan went after her. He found her, but before he did, he hurt his leg when a piece of flying debris hurt his leg and he still continued looking for her. When he found

her and Dog, He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He carried her to safety. When we were fighting the whisperers, Alpha, and Beta, he helped us beat them and we won. Negan is great with the kids and they love him. You might have noticed if you weren't freaking out, that there are no parents around. They trust him with their kids. Let me show you. Come with me." She stood up and put her hand out and he took it. She led him back to the kitchen so he could get a better look out the window this time, but right before they got to the kitchen they could hear the commotion that was the kids running through the door and laughing as Negan was chasing them and Rick and Michonne stopped and hid where they could still see Negan and the kids.

"Stop!" Negan yelled, when he saw the broken mug. "What dumbass broke this mug and then didn't clean it up."

"Language!"

"Sorry Miss Grimes. Why don't you kids go outside and I'll clean this up."

"Ahhh!"

"Don't ahhh me. Go on." They went outside and Negan got the garbage can, knelt down, and began picking up the broken pieces. Rick looked at Michonne and smiled.

"It's time." She smiled and nodded her head. Rick knelt down, picked up a piece, and threw it in the garbage. Negan knew it was Rick, but he didn't want to look up. Rick didn't want to either and they just continued throwing the pieces in the garbage. "So Rick you lucky shit. You're alive."

"Yes I am."

"No matter what we've been through together, I'm happy that you're alive."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've got a hell of a family and they were devastated without you here and I've got to admit that I missed the conversations we used to have when I was in the cell."

"I wanted to say thank you for saving Judith. I can't loose another child." Michonne started to tear up.

"What can I say? I really like her. She's a real badass like the rest of her family. RJ is already reminding me of a little Carl," Negan said. Michonne smiled. There was one piece left and Rick picked it up and they both stood up. Rick stood there with the piece in his hand and they were both reminded of when he slit his throat. They stood there for a minute and then Rick threw it in the garbage. Negan started laughing. "I was worried there for a minute."

"I have even more reasons now not to kill you then I did before." Michonne was worried too and took a sigh of relief. Carl's vision was finally coming true. Rick put out his hand and Negan took it. They shook hands. "I'm Rick," he said smiling. Negan smiled. "Negan."

"Oh. And by the way. I'm the dumb ass that didn't clean up the broken mug." Negan laughed.

"You helped me pick up the broken pieces, so it's ok," Negan said. Rick smiled. Michonne came out.

"In his defense, I told him I would clean it up after I talked to him."

"Ok then you're the dumb ass." Michonne gave him a look that even Negan didn't like. "Ok ok. Don't pull out your katana," he said, sarcastically. Michonne laughed.

"Don't worry. I only use it on my enemies and the walkers." Rick laughed.

"You don't mess with this one."

"Yeah. I know." He smiled at Michonne and she smiled back.

"What now?" Michonne asked.

"How about you two crazy kids take a seat and I'll make us some coffee," Negan said.

"Sounds good as long as you don't poison it," Rick said, smiling. Negan and Michonne laughed.

"Just like you Rick, I'm past all that. I'm a brand freaking new Negan!" He said, with his signature lean. He brought their coffee over and then brought his own. Daryl, Connie, and Dog walked into the kitchen.

"What? No coffee for us." Connie tapped Daryl's arm. She shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want some coffee?" Daryl asked. She smiled and nodded her head. "She wants some too."

"I'll make you some," Rick said.

"Sorry," Daryl said. She smiled and gave him a kiss and he blushed once more and looked down. That was their first kiss. He gathered up all of his courage and kissed her too. They smiled at each other and the others smiled too at the sight of them. Daryl noticed and was quick to take the focus off them. "So I guess you know about Negan."

"Yeah. We're good. Right Negan?"

"That's right." Daryl scoffed.

"Did you have to threaten them with your katana?"

"No. I just stood back and watched them handle it themselves like big boys." Daryl gave Connie a brief history of Negan and Rick and told her that today Rick met the new Negan and now they have a different relationship. Then he told her what he said about Michonne needing to use her katana and she said how they were handling it on their own like big boys. She laughed. Rick gave Daryl and Connie their coffee and then sat down.

"You're lucky you only get to know the new Negan," Rick said. Connie got her notepad book out.

I am happy to meet you.

"And it's nice to meet you," Negan said. Dog put his head on Negan's leg and he pet his head.

"It looks like Dog has taken a liking to you since you saved him and Judith," Daryl said. "He's a good dog," Negan said. "He kept her safe."

"Dog knows the difference between a good guy and a bad guy," Daryl said. Negan smiled at him and Daryl gave him a nod.

"Sounds like you," Rick said, smiling. He smiled back. Daryl told Connie what they were talking about. Ann came in.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," they said and Connie wrote.

"I was thinking we can all eat breakfast together," Ann said. "This table has a leaf, so we can extend the table and we can bring more chairs from the other houses." They agreed. "Ok. I'll ask everyone else then." Everyone else agreed. While Ann made breakfast everyone talked and laughed. When they were done with their breakfast Ann had an announcement to make. "Can I have your attention please? What does everyone think of staying?" Everyone looked at each other. "We have plenty of room here."

"Enough for another community?" Daryl asked, thinking about Oceanside.

"There are still people back at Alexandria. Watching it," Michonne said.

"At Hillside too," Earl said.

"What about our stuff?" Judith asked.

"Don't worry. The helicopter can bring everyone and everything and if they choose to stay they can also stay and if anyone wants to come and visit or if any of you want to go and visit them, then that can be done. We can contact them through the radio and see what they think. So what do you say?"

"We have everything we need here. There's no reason to leave," Carol said.

"Most of our family is here and we can pick up the rest of them or anything that we might need like Ann said," Rick said. "So what does everybody say?"

"Hell yeah!" Daryl said.

What he said, Connie wrote. Everybody laughed. Dog barked and everyone laughed again.

"If Connie's in then we're in," Kelly said, speaking for the others, who also agreed. "What about everyone else?" Daryl asked.

"If Daryl's in then I'm in," Rick said.

"I go where he goes," Michonne said. He gave her a kiss.

"Yeah!" The kids said, and everyone laughed.

"So am I," Carol said. She looked at Ezekiel and smiled.

"Whatever my queen wants." She threw him a look and then she laughed.

"It's ok. You can call me whatever you want."

"Thank you my queen." She smiled and they kissed.

"Whatever he wants," Nabila said.

"I'm down," Jerry said. They kissed.

"I'm in," Aaron said. "What about you Gracie?"

"I'm with my daddy," she said, smiling.

"We're in," Aaron smiled back at her.

"We're cool. Right Gabriel."

"Right." Gabriel smiled at her and she gave him a kiss.

"Oki doki artichokies," Eugene said, and everyone laughed.

"I'm a new man, so I guess that's cause for a new home."

"A new start would be nice for me and this little one, so we'll stay," Earl said.

"You're my new family, so there's nowhere else I'd rather be," Lydia said, smiling and tearing up. Carol and Ezekiel hugged her and then Connie and Daryl came up and hugged her too.

"Like Lydia and Negan, I had to earn your trust," Alden said. "And then eventually I became a part of this family and I am happy to say that me and Negan are on the same side now."

"Damn right we are!"

"Language!" Everyone laughed.

"Sorry little lady, but bad habits are hard to break."

"That's ok. You'll get used to it."

"My whole family is here," Siddiq said, smiling at Rosita and then everyone else. "So this is where I want to be." Everyone smiled at him and Rosita hugged him.

"Ok then. I think everyone wants to stay," Rick said. Welcome home, Ann said.


End file.
